harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
N/A
Vienna Stephanie Lee( née Argent;b.November 11,1972-d.January 13,2018) was a pureblood witch that is better known for breaking the Cursed Vaults. Biography(1972-2018) Childhood Vienna was born on November 11,1972 at the Argent Manor in London,England as the youngest and only daughter of Riven Argen and Selene Argent( née Black).She had two older brothers.She had a strict childhood."Enna"( as she was called by her family) was homeschooled by her mother and learned how to play the piano, dance ballet and paint.She loved to play with her brothers outside.She was her grandmother's favorite grandchild.She described as: ''"Enna is a sweet smart child.She is such a delight to look at." '' Her father was a well known curse breaker so she didn't see him much but was very fond of him.Her best friend and partner in crime was her brother,Jacob.They used to do everything together.He used to drag her into his adventures and she always backed him up.Things changed drastically when Jacob entered his 3rd year.He got expelled in his 4th year.From the boy who he was before his 3rd year to what he became like in his 4th year was huge.He was distant and cold but still cared about h er.When she fell ill in December 1983 he was worried sick and wrote every week asking about her health.He got expelled on April 7th,1984 and came home the next day.He got into a big fight with his parents and in the early hours of April 9th he went missing.Enna didn't even knew he was home.She found out only a month later.Her oldest brother graduated Hogwarts in June and she started her Hogwarts years in September. Hogwarts Vienna began Hogwarts in 1984.She got sorted in Ravenclaw like her brother and Jacob.She was an exceptional student and was gifted in every class.She even became the Ravenclaw prefect.She got all her O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S outstandingly.She searched for her brother all her Hogwarts' years. Home life Life wasn't as easy for Enna.Her mother was heartbroken and her husband's absence didn't help.It were times she didn't saw him for years.Her mother became dependent of her.She couldn't cope not writing a letter asking about how is she doing and begging her to stop the search of the Cursed Vau lts.When she was home, Enna took care of her mother and spent time with her brother.She was overwhelmed by her mother's clinginess but that didn't stop her from loving and caring about her. After Hogwarts She decided to become a healer.She married in 1994 with Barnaby Lee and had three children.She joined the Order of Phoenix and cured wounded in the war.She had a quiet life in the west of England u ntil her death in 2018 after she got dragon pox. Physical appearence Vienna Argent is known to be one of the most beautiful pureblood witches in England.She had long dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes.She was tall, pale and skinny.She usually wore formal dresses and skirts.As she grew older she held up her hair in a bun. Personality Vienna was shy,fragile,sensitive,delicate and kind.She was sometimes reckless and naive.She had a big heart that could have been easily broken.She was romantic and dreamed big.She stood up for her loved ones. Etymology : The name Vienna derives from the Dutch word "vedunia", meaning "forest stream", which over time evolved to Vennia and finally Vienna. Vienna is also the capital city of Austria, nicknamed the "City of Music" and the "City of Dreams". Some believe the name is derived from Roman "Vindobona" which is made of two parts - Celtic vindo “white, bright, fair” and bona “foundation, fort, village, settlement”. From the French Stéphanie, a cognate of the Greek Stephana, which is a feminine form of Stephanos (a crown, a garland).From Middle English argent, from Old French argent (“silver”), from Latin argentum (“white money, silver”). :